Breaking Fighter
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Ayno Saler tries to stop his Padawan Loucyanne Talou from blaming herself for the actions of her former friend Barriss Offee. Spoilers for their first adventure which is still in the making.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello everyone, it's jediclonecowgirl with a new little TCW one-shot. I am aware of the fact that I haven't done a one-shot of this in ages but hey...better later than never. This is with my OC's Loucyanne and Ayno (their first adventure is still in the making) after Loucyanne's friend Barriss went to the dark side.

14-year old Loucyanne Talou sat on a bench in the room of one thousand fountains. She had pulled off much stuff in this war. As a Commander, as a jedi and so much more but that was just a little more than she could handle. Weeks ago there had been an attack on the jedi temple. Bombs had been involved...and the one who had committed the crime had been one of her oldest friends. Barriss and Loucyanne had known each other inside out and that was the reason Loucyanne could not forgive herself for being so blind. She wasn't the shy young girl from the time the war broke out anymore and she should've done something about it. Maybe things wouldn't have turned up like that. Barris was in prison and the padawan formerly accused of the attack had left the order. Suddenly she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Mind if I sit with you?", a familliar voice that.

Loucyanne reconized it as the one of her master Ayno Saler. She really should've put up mental shields before running off. She mentally cursed herself for forgetting it...again.

"Please stop those thoughts padawan. Some persons could sense that even though you don't want them to.", Ayno scolded.

"Sit...", Loucyanne sighed.

Ayno did so and placed a hand on his padawan's shoulder. He could sense that the girl was on the verge of crying.

"As I was your age...I also came here when I was sad.", Ayno whispered.

Loucyanne did not awnser. She fought back the tears with all her power. She had done many things but she had rarely broken down in front of her master.

"What's troubeling you my young padawan?", Ayno asked.

The first tears came out of Loucyanne's eyes and hit the ground near her feet but she was still fighting them back with the effort of an entire Clone Army...an army which was about to lay down its blasters.

"I am the reason that Barriss has fallen.", she finally chokes out.

Ayno could not believe that his padawan really was blaming herself for Barriss' fall to the dark side. They had been friends since they had been younglings but the knight knew that there was nothing his girl could've done to prevent that. The war had affected the entire jedi order and especially the padawans...but that a thing like that could've happened with their most promising padawans...the knight barely believed it but that his girl believed that it was her fault went beyond his zone of believing.

"It's just...I should've done something to prevent this. I should've stepped in and made her turn back before she could've set those charges off master. We have been best friends since we were younglings...we have known each other inside out. How could I be so blind master?", Loucyanne asked.

"This was not your fault...even Master Luminara could have done nothing to prevent this from happening and she was her master...and if she could've done nothing to prevent this than you certainly couldn't have prevented that either.", Ayno whispered.

"I know I could've done that! I could've saved her!", Loucyanne whispered.

"The dark side is easier, quicker...once you follow this dark path the darkness will rule your skills forever and in war it's even easier.", Ayno said.

Loucyanne knew that her master was right but she still couldn't believe how rapidly things had changed. Barriss had never shown any signs of falling and now she was to be executed. Loucyanne hadn't visited her into prison yet. She just had never found the strengh.

"I just want you to know that you are an amazing padawan and you are not to blame for the actions of Barriss. I am glad to have you as my student and one day you will make a really great jedi.", the young knight whispered.

Loucyanne looked like she wanted to protest but Ayno gently placed a finger onto his padawan's lips.

"You _are_ a great jedi.", Ayno corrected himself then.

Normally Loucyanne would be happy since her master was proud of her but right now she was too far gone to care.

_**Ending Word: **_Well...not my best work but I haven't seen "The Wrong Jedi" yet. There are major spoilers for the first adventure of Ayno and Loucyanne but this one is still in the making and proably won't be put up for a really long time. I hope you all leave some reviews behind and now all I have left to say is bye, bye and _**may the force be with you.**_


End file.
